


Too Hot to be Cool

by calikocat



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie knew things were serious when Puck sang to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot to be Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, very small scene. Practically a drabble.
> 
> Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.

Too Hot to be Cool  
calikocat  
Word count: 161  
Pairing: Puck/Artie (Partie)

XXX

The day Artie knew what they were doing was serious...was the day Puck sang to him. They weren't in Glee Club when he did it. They were in Artie's room; about to start a weekend Halo-a-thon. But then Puck picked up Artie's guitar...and Artie froze; letting Puck's voice wash over him. When he was done...Puck wouldn't meet his eyes.

“Puck. Whenever you went after a girl...you sang to them in Glee.”

“You're not a girl...and that was always about chasing tail. This isn't and it’s not about your kick ass Halo skills either...so we cool?”

Artie grinned. “No...” Puck's eyes darkened. “We're too hot to be cool. Help me onto the bed yo.”

The dark look left Puck's eyes and he stood before putting the guitar down. “Guess we're not playing Halo.”

“Not right away but Halo's not going anywhere. We have all weekend.”

Puck lifted Artie from his chair and their lips met. “Awesome.”

XXX


End file.
